


Books & cuddles

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: All JC wants is his bookAll Justin wants is JC





	Books & cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first *NSYNC fanfiction...I hope I've done a decent job!  
> By the way, English isn't my first language so sorry if I made any mistakes.
> 
> enjoy! :)

"Hey, Jooooosh!" Justin softly whispered into JC's ear, trying to get his attention.   
Seeing that his older bandmate was still concentrated on what he was doing, he went back at it: "JC...come on...Joooosh! C...JAY CEE!"

"Justin...can't you see I'm trying to read my book?" JC finally replied, in a slightly annoyed but still calm and delicate tone of voice. He glanced at his younger bandmate, then he started reading his book again, but Justin didn't want to give up.

"Oh, come on! That shit is boring, how can you even like it! Plus, you can always finish it later ! Please...I need you!" He said, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

At that point JC decided to give up. He sighed, closed his book, looked at Justin and said:"Fine, just because it's you and I love you so much!"   
After that, stroked Justin's hair and kissed his cheek, and Justin smiled, knowing that he had just accomplished his mission.

"So...what are we gonna do now?" JC asked.

"Me wants cuddles!" Justin said, making puppy eyes and holding JC's hands.

"Sounds like a great plan!" JC replied giggling, as both of them layed on their bed.

 

They spent a great amount of time hugging and alternating small kisses to more intense ones, running their fingers through each other's hair and caressing each other's faces and bodies.

After a while, as they were still laying next to one another, Justin asked:"JC...you know what I was thinking?"

"What, Justin?" 

"I was thinking about how great it feels to be with you right now, and I wanted to let you know that I'm extremely thankful for you!" Justin said, smiling shyly.

"Aww, Justin...same goes for me! It always feels good when I'm in your arms, and I'm also thankful for you, even though sometimes you're a complete pain in the ass..." JC replied.

"What? I'm not a pain in the ass!" Justin protested.

"So...when you distracted me from my book, you weren't annoying me?" JC asked.

"Hey! Are you saying that you didn't like cuddling with me?" Justin asked, in a disappointed but also worried tone of voice, as he was scared that JC might not have loved him as much as he loved him.

"What? Of course I enjoyed it! I was just saying that I love you so much, even though you act like a pain in the ass! A cute pain in the ass though!" JC said, trying to reassure Justin.

"You know what, Joshua Scott Chasez? Sometimes you are also an asshole...a cute asshole though!" Justin replied, feeling a little more relieved.

"Fine, you're right, I'll take that!" JC replied, giggling and kissing Justin once again.

~~~~   
After a while, Justin fell asleep. JC decided to finish his book, but this time he couldn't really concentrate; he was too busy staring at the handsome young man that was sleeping next to him.   
"I'm a very lucky guy..." He thought to himself.  
He closed his book, put it on the counter and fell asleep too, with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
